Talk:Ninja
is this really real? it says you have to be 310 days old to do it; I have trouble believing this. Only 100 days I need some proof! I cant find anything besides rumers about ninjas! Take a photo of a ninja! It has been proved that penguins cannot become ninjas. The only evidence I know of is the big penguin on www.clubpenguin.com. V-Rex 15:23, 6 April 2007 (UTC) However by using hacking tools you can get ninja items so there still can be a posibilityDogdude87 12:56, 7 April 2007 (UTC) New rumor I heard that if you go to the dojo and every nine minutes you say Ninja and wait up to thirty minutes at the total the wall to your right becomes a forest picture and ninja sit on the wall and ask you if you want to be a ninja. I beleive this is fake though because I tried it last night and it did not work. There is another one but it doesn't make you a ninja you SEE ONE, but you cant see it now because the stage place is in the way but if you go to the old CP (probably around the on in 2007 where there wasn't the stage place) if you sit down in between the pizza parlor and the puffle shop and look out into the trees you can see a little ninja facing backwords on the horizon. This one is real: http://i246.photobucket.com/albums/gg119/link4562/untitled-2.jpg ::I know a lot about Ninjas, butI have never heard these. Maybe you should look at old pictures of the Plaza and prove the second one for all of us. As for the first rumor, that is completely fake. Club penguin has formally denounced Ninja rumors such as these again and again. Also, please sign your comments by typing ~~~~. It is a good thing to see users as observant as you; keep up the good work! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 17:02, 20 February 2008 (UTC) I also saw picture of a ninja shadow in the ski lodege in the picture frame! ITS PRETTY CREEPY SO SO SO SO CREEPY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 ::Cciirree: the another evidence is the Ninja Easter Egg from the Eggs Easter Hunt. And over the Puffle Shop there are ninja footprints. More information here (thanks to Mew850). Yes that site was very nice. Happyface414 01:38, 8 July 2008 (UTC) you are so cool. you sgriorgrjorejjy kpktpgktpjn 9tjtektirkitn jktiyptuet ren riutlerht trej tretntyer tuymtruyk4o5g tjm76y656t5oi7yrtujymjhm uhtiyhit mhgy5koi6yo5i9yiyjhf vgjt irej6. eekfhjidsuyhgshdfewfgdgfhcfcnvhkfghkvfdjghfdhgfhjkfghjhgmhbvklbvjb nbvnbvc,bnvnmb nmvnmvbm,bnjhgifhigjlhjtgfklhfhgMC:XDLKSVFJVKFJK:FDjkvgJKX:KJGF:DKVGFDBFDKHFDGHJAY Category Could someone add Category:Ninjas here? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:53, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm still waiting... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 17:53, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Ok. Dancing Penguin 09:24, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Oh wait, it's already there. Dancing Penguin 09:25, 26 July 2008 (UTC) I already did? [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 02:52, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Points AGAINST Ninjas OK. This section of the talk is something I made. It's for facts against CP implementing ninjas. They already have Rockhopper. he is a ''pirate. Pirates and ninjas don't exactly mix, you know. In case you don't understand, pirates and ninjas are sworn enemies. -- Freeloh 02:06, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Discovery I discovered this. It's a 404 page styled like a ninja! Pinguey2 16:35, 25 October 2008 (UTC) All Ninja Evidence Before Club Penguin came out in 2005, from 2000-2005 there was a game called Penguin Chat, and you could be a ninja in that game. Have a look for yourself: http://i246.photobucket.com/albums/gg119/link4562/i217127625_8899_2.png There have been MANY hints given away recently, and they are all leading up Ninjas comming out just like in Penguin Chat 3. Ninja Mask looked like this: http://i172.photobucket.com/albums/w28/baboons33/NinjaMaskonPenguinClubPenguin.jpg http://i172.photobucket.com/albums/w28/baboons33/NinjaMaskClubPenguin.jpg Heres the evidence: Number One: New Club Penguin Commercial is released. There is a poster of a Ninja in the dojo, there was no dojo in Penguin Chat 3 when Ninjas were out. That means it was used during this version of Club Penguin. Watch it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jG-1xiRoJNU Number Two: Scuba Mask revealed in catalog. Has nothing to do with anything, and looks just like the Ninja Mask: http://i172.photobucket.com/albums/w28/baboons33/111112.png Number Three: In the Section of the newspaper with Aunt Arctic, they used a question with Ninjas in it, and she didnt deny Ninjas or say they were a myth, they left it wide open: http://img111.imageshack.us/img111/3461/ninjadl5.png Number Four: Quote: Originally Posted by Polo Field: Wall-E must be a ninja to be hidden like that everywhere. Polo Field, Club Penguin Staff, said that Wall-E had to have been a Ninja to be hidden like that. If you dont think thats a clue, I dont know what you think a clue is. Number Five: And don't forget the shadow in the ski lodge... http://img505.imageshack.us/img505/7843/ninjashadowpe3.png And in the lighthouse... http://i172.photobucket.com/albums/w28/baboons33/ninjashadow2tc8.png Number Six: In the mission, Herbert asks Klutsy what do Penguins Love Most, and he probably says Ninjas. Then Herbet says, "Those dont even exist," Probably referring to Ninjas: http://i246.photobucket.com/albums/gg119/link4562/e96r89.png Number Seven: Easter Egg Hunt of last year, Ninja Egg was a hidden egg in Dojo: http://i172.photobucket.com/albums/w28/baboons33/eastrph2.png Number Eight: In the Tour Guide Section, they talk about the Dojo and why its there and WHOM it belongs too. We are YET to know: http://img147.imageshack.us/img147/8697/morebp6.png Number Nine: On the old CP site, you could click the "N" in Club Penguin and the image of the penguin would become a Ninja: http://i172.photobucket.com/albums/w28/baboons33/untitled.jpg Number Ten: You can see footsteps in the snow above the Pet Shop: http://i172.photobucket.com/albums/w28/baboons33/ninjafootstepsonpetshopsd7.png Number Eleven: You can sort of see the Ninja belt twisted around the hats on a rack in the Gift Shop: http://i172.photobucket.com/albums/w28/baboons33/ninjabeltingiftshopfy8.png Number Twelve: On the Get Connected commerical, when the girl talks about the Dojo, a penguin hovers across the wall: http://i172.photobucket.com/albums/w28/baboons33/ninjaingetconnectedclubiw3.png Number Thirteen: There seems to be a ninja head poking his head up at the Mountain: http://img300.imageshack.us/img300/6538/whatisitmz2.png Number Fourteen: In Screenhog's signature on the MCCP Forums, it says "Club Penguin" and if you click the "N" it turns into a black Uh-Oh page, which is different from the rest. View: http://clubpenguin.com/ninja/ Screenhog's profile: http://penguinforum.miniclip.com/member.php?u=89 Number Fifthteen: At Vital's 1000th day party, a question was posed to Screenhog about Ninjas. His answer was yep. Heres the Picture: http://i246.photobucket.com/albums/gg119/link4562/17fs5d.png Number Sixteen: At the Halloween Party in 2008, you could see ninja shadows in the windows sometimes when lightning flashes. Here is a picture of all 10 that appear: http://i246.photobucket.com/albums/gg119/link4562/ninjas-2-1.png Link4562 16:15, 29 October 2008 (UTC) URGENT MESSAGE! Ninjas are coming on November 17th!!!!! In the dojo there is a sign saying: TRAINING NOVEMEBER 17TH They're real and coming next monday!!!! --Frighteningly tall hedgehogs!-BOOM! 20:35, 10 November 2008 (UTC) yes! its now officially stated in a article on the Official Ninjas List These are the only known ninjas: Link4562 Honest Lies :I hope you know that a guy got blocked for claiming he was a ninja. ~Ozker * An article on this wiki says there's a user named "Nickname1", and he has a ninja costume. --Bigbird96 04:17, 15 November 2008 (UTC) its offical!! ninja training is here! according to the newest issue of cp times nov 13. the mystery penguin is sensei, he states he came back from a long journey, and ready for students!, and it going to be a new game it seems like, you get training cards, and compete with others, with belt systems also, check it out! big news! Jerrycobra 11:37, 13 November 2008 (UTC) New captions The gallery's caption are both stupid and ofensive, despit the "No offense" imput. The first one should be change to: "Sensei diging" And the second to: "Sensei's player card".--Fix-it 02:48, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Disney Channel Screenshot Taken off a YouTube recording, here's a picture of the ninja poster in Disney's "Get Connected" filler: --Bigbird96 04:23, 15 November 2008 (UTC) weird cp thing hey, i just watched a video and it was showing ninjas spottings around club penguin. While i was watching it i got an idea, so i typed in the address bar www.clubpenguin.com/ninja and..well... look at the images. --MetalManager King-Of-Kool 20:44, 15 November 2008 (UTC) *Good work on finding that! --Bigbird96 04:54, 17 November 2008 (UTC) interesting lol on the front page of the ninjas it says japanese for teacher but ninjas are japanese. My opinion on a pic I always thought it was Shadow Guy rather than a Ninja. --Bigbird96 00:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) to become ninja (suit not black belt) You beat sensei at card game? Non member too? 00:01, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Hey! Why is this page protected!? --Alxeedo!!! TIME 2 TALK 01:59, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Yo Its Am Or FM? Well, as you can see, we can become ninjas OMG!!!!!! I'm almost a fire ninja. You can become a water ninja probably this year, and maybe a snow one next year!